


The Angels Take Manhattan (And Everyone's Soul)

by linksofmemories



Series: The Rory to My Amy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Raggedy Man-.”</em>
</p><p>“No!” Stiles cried.</p><p>“Oh, fuck everything,” Derek cursed, grabbing the Kleenex from Stiles. </p><p>
  <em>“-Goodbye!"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Take Manhattan (And Everyone's Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen "The Angels Take Manhattan", watch it and then come back.

_“Amy! Come see this.”_

“Oh, fuck no,” Stiles groaned, hiding his face with his hands.

_“What?”_

“It was your idea to add this episode to the Pond marathon,” Derek said.

_“There’s a gravestone here with someone as the same name as me.”_

“Oh God, why Rory?” Stiles asked. “Why would you point that out?”

_“What?”_

“I hate this show.”

_“Doctor!”_

_“Where the hell did that come from?”_

“No you don’t.”

_“It’s a survivor. Keep your eyes on it!”_

“I hate this episode though.”

_“Where’s Rory?”_

“Stiles, are you crying again?” Derek asked, looking away from the TV.

_“I’m sorry. Amelia, I’m so, so sorry.”_

“Oh fuck this shit!” Stiles cried, grabbing the box of Kleenex from the coffee table.

_“No, no we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox-.”_

_“-Would rip New York apart and-.”_

_“No, that’s not true. I don’t believe you.”_

_“Mother, it’s true.”_

“You’re crying too!”

“At least I’m not _sobbing_.”

_“Amy? What are you doing?”_

_“That gravestone – Rory’s – there’s room for one more name, isn’t there?”_

“Nope,” Stiles said. “No, there isn’t. Go back into the TARDIS, Amy!”

“Amy would never do that.”

_“What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel, come back to the TARDIS, we’ll figure something out!”_

_“The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?”_

_“I don’t know! Nobody knows!”_

“I have never been in more pain.”

“What about the first time we watched this episode?”

“I’ve almost never been in this much pain.”

_“But it’s my best shot, yeah?”_

_“No!”_

_“Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes it is!”_

“This hurts so much!”

“I know.”

_“Amy-.”_

_“Well then, I just have to blink, right?”_

_“No!”_

_“It’ll be fine. I know it will. I’ll- I’ll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together.”_

“I feel like their love is tearing me apart inside.”

“I know.”

_“Melody.”_

_“Stop it! Just- Just stop it!”_

“This is just too much.”

_“You look after him and you be a good girl- and you look after him!”_

“Watch _Doctor Who_ , they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”

_“You are creating a fixed point in time. I’ll never be able to see you again!”_

_“I’ll be fine. I’ll be with him!”_

_“Amy, please, just come back into the TARDIS. Come along, Pond, please!”_

“Killing me would be less painful than this!”

_“Raggedy Man-.”_

“No!” Stiles cried.

“Oh, fuck everything,” Derek cursed, grabbing the Kleenex from Stiles.

_“-Goodbye!”_

“Pause it,” Stiles said, snatching the remote. “Oh, fuck we need to pause it.”

He jammed the pause button, freezing the screen on Amy and Rory’s gravestone. That was a terrible place to pause, so he turned off the TV, leaving the Blu-Ray player on.

“Six years to the day since that episode came out,” Derek sighed, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “And it’s still the worst thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Why did he have to look at the gravestone?” Stiles asked. “Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t.”

“I don’t know,” Derek said. “They’re together in the end though.”

“They just can’t see the Doctor again,” Stiles pointed out.

“Yeah, but they’re together.”

Stiles sighed, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. A Pond marathon had seemed like the perfect idea. They were the best companions in all of _Doctor Who_ history (an opinion of Stiles’ that had gotten him into a pretty bad fight at Comic Con last year) and the episodes were always great. Neither of them had seen “The Angels Take Manhattan” since it had premiered, so they didn’t think that it would be a big deal.

But the fucking roof scene and now the fucking graveyard scene had practically torn him apart inside.

“I just don’t get Amy,” Stiles said. “Rory would have been fine jumping off that roof alone. He would have made it. Same thing with the gravestone. She didn’t have to look away from the Angel. They didn’t know what would happen both times. Rory would want her to be safe and she just went without thinking and-.”

“But they’re together though.”

“In the end it worked out, but what if it hadn’t?” Stiles asked. “Then they would both be gone. What good would that do if-?”

“Will you marry me?”

There were only a few things that could get Stiles to shut up. Apparently he would have to add one more thing to that list.

“What?”

“Will you marry me?” Derek asked, slowing the question down a bit.

“I don’t understand,” Stiles said. “How did we get from talking about the episode to this?”

Most people wouldn’t be questioning how The Question came up. Stiles realized this, but he and Derek weren’t most people.

“You said that Amy does things without thinking them through,” Derek shrugged. “I’m asking you something and I didn’t think it through.”

“Well, are you sure?” Stiles asked. “Think about it now, do you want to ask me that?”

Derek sighed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Yes. Will you marry me?”

He should think about this. He _really_ should think about this. Did he want to marry Derek? Yes. Did he want to spend the rest of his life with him? Yes. Did he want to be able to call Derek his husband? Yes. Wasn’t he the one who wanted to get married in the first place? Yes.

Why the hell was he even still thinking about this?

“Yes,” Stiles nodded.

“Really?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles insisted. “Now kiss me before I start playing the episode again.”

Derek did just that, pressing Stiles against the couch and putting his mouth on his.

They were going to get married. Oh God, Lydia was going to insist on them wearing suits. He hated suits. Actually he hated anything too fussy.

“No big white wedding,” Stiles said, prying his mouth away from Derek’s.

“Agreed,” Derek nodded, latching onto Stiles’ neck.

“Where are we getting married?”

“We have time to figure that out.”

“Yeah, but there are only so many states we can get legally married in.”

“What about New York?”

Okay, Derek kissing his neck was not helping him focus on this conversation. He batted him away and sat up on his elbows, giving Derek a dubious look. “New York? The place that you moved to for months so that you would be away from me? The place where Amy and Rory leave the Doctor? Why would we-.”

“New York,” Derek nodded. “The place that I love and you have still refused to come visit with me. The place where Amy and Rory had their last adventure with the Doctor.”

Stiles glared at him. He had never been there so he couldn’t exactly judge it. Derek did talk about going back there a lot and it would be easy to avoid a big ceremony since not a lot of people would want to buy a plane ticket to go there.

“But where in New York would we get married?” Stiles asked. “An office in a government building?”

Derek took the remote and turned the TV back on. He went back a few scenes until he got to one of the first moments in the episode. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were sitting on a rock in Central Park, talking and reading.

“I was thinking Central Park,” Derek shrugged. “But if you want to get married in a government building, then-.”

“We’re going to find the same rock and get married there, aren’t we?”

“That’s the plan.”

“You are such a stupid romantic.”

The TV was turned off again and Derek looked back at Stiles. “Well?”

“Okay, fine,” Stiles sighed. “Now kiss me again so that we can have congratulatory sex.”

“Sure you don’t want to finish the episode? We only have four minutes left.”

He should have said no. He would have said no. But there were only four minutes left and just leaving it would be unjust to the Ponds and-.

“ _Fine_ ,” Stiles said, grabbing the Kleenex again.

Once again the TV was turned on and Derek fast-forwarded to the scene with River and the Doctor talking in the TARDIS.

“At least they’re okay,” Stiles said.

“‘Forest of the Dead’,” Derek pointed out.

“I take it back; I don’t want to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to play and pause the graveyard scene to get all of the dialogue. I almost cried in my school library. It was worth it though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
